Runnin to You
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Bakura the thief, never ever gets caught right? WRONG, now hes just been caught! And as he waits for his execution day, he is mistaken by a girl :: cough..anzu..cough :: to be the pharaoh...what shall happen? read ehn review pleaZE!


Running . to You  
  
Hello person reading this ^_^ Please enjoy or try to enjoy this fic lol. Oh yeah and please review it!! Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! Get it through your head plz.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Bakura. King of Thieves. Filthy bastard.  
  
Whatever the name, it didn't really matter to the arrogant and merciless tomb robber of the century. Nope, he still did the same things he did which was to steal, kill, and laugh evilly which is called cackling.  
  
Bakura heard the guard's heavy and frantic footsteps. They were hot on his track. He hardly cared. He was Bakura, he never got caught. And he never would.  
  
"Stop thief!"  
  
"Stop Bakura!  
  
"Stop King of thieves!"  
  
"Stop you filthy bastard!"  
  
Bakura took no notice in the guards' words. Instead he merely flicked them off. He ran faster. Boy those guards were slow. They were probably 10 meters behind him.  
  
As Bakura passed many on-lookers of the criminal chase, his eyes spotted an old lady standing nearby. She had a dazzling necklace that looked like 1000 diamonds in one sphere shaped crystal. It literally caught Bakura's eye.  
  
A malicious expression appeared on his face, the end of his malevolent grin disappearing into his trademark white hair.  
  
Bakura extended an arm out, snatched the necklace right under the old lady's nose and had the gem in his possession. He smirked triumphantly before realizing a second too late he was surrounded by 5 guards all staring daggers at him and carrying daggers as well.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
There was no escape. No, this would not be the day Bakura, the Bandit King, would be caught. It couldn't be .. .  
  
But it was.  
  
________  
  
"We've finally caught him!" The guard leader announced to the gathering crowd.  
  
"Call for the Pharaoh immediately! He'll know what to do with him!" One of the townspeople said. Many agreed.  
  
Bakura stood in the middle of the crown, a hundred fresh scars all over him. He didn't know how it happened, but he was caught. One moment he had succeeded in obtaining a perfectly valuable Item, then the next moment he had ended up being caught. It wasn't fair, the guards practically threw their daggers at him. It wasn't fair at all.  
  
"Yup, he surely is going to be sent to his doom no later than tomorrow!' Another guard said hitting Bakura on the back of the head with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah! Then we'll all have a huge feast and a celebration in the Pharaoh's palace!" A timid looking villager exclaimed hitting Bakura on the back of the head too as the guard had done.  
  
SMASH. CRACK. BANG. PLOP.  
  
The timid looking man lay sprawled on the dusty floor twitching in pain.  
  
What happened was Bakura had taken quite enough of this whole '' woo you're going to die'' thing and just as the villager hit him on the head he had recovered quickly and tackled the damn villager to his doom.  
  
"Oh my!" Many women exclaimed.  
  
"He is so violent sister! I want to be just like him!" A little boy said tugging on a young brown haired girl and looking at Bakura with awe.  
  
"I'll say!" An old man shouted loudly.  
  
"I'll say, there is no need to worry. He'll be gone - by tomorrow." A cold voice with no emotion said from behind. The crowd let the person walk through.  
  
"High Priest Seto!" The same little boy called out, waving his hands frantically in the air making his black long hair shake all over the place. The little boy's sister quickly put a cease to his actions.  
  
"Priest Seto, forgive me for opposing but the under the Pharaoh's laws, no execution is to take place without his acknoledgment and reproval," another guard said.  
  
"I know the rules and regulations, Luke. I didn't ask to hear them again." Seto said coldly to the guard, eyes narrowed to slits. Bakura was amused.  
  
"Yes sir." Luke grumbled.  
  
"It's settled then. Bring this criminal to the Pharaoh. Then let me know when he will be executed." Seto said but not before giving Bakura a superior glance and turning around.  
  
Bakura glared. No one was superior to him. No one.  
  
A/N :: END! Okay. So what did you guys think of this story eh? ::cough..noflames..cough:: Hehehe. Please leave a comment ehn some propz---- - oops! Sorry that's foe xanga. Haha Ive been on xanga too much. What I meant was, please read and review while I go to sleep. Lol  
  
Okay Ja Ne! 


End file.
